lanadelreyfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicole Nodland
Nicole Nodland is an accomplished fashion and editorial photographer. Nicole and Lana Del Rey began working together in 2010. She shot the covers for Born to Die and Paradise, as well as the single covers and on-set photography for "Video Games", "Blue Jeans", and "Born to Die". Her and Del Rey have done various promotional shoots for both Born to Die ''and Paradise''. Shoot #1 (August 30, 2010) Shoot #2 (July 22, 2011) for Born to Die Shoot #3 (March 2, 2012) for "Blue Jeans" & ''Paradise'' BJP8.jpg BJ P7.jpg BJP9.jpg|Raw, Cropped BJP13.jpg|Retouched, With text Lana Del Rey.jpg|Final 05nic.jpg|Full BJP12.jpg|With text NN BJ 1.jpg BJP11.jpg|Preview BJP4.jpg BJ P4 Final.jpg BJP1.jpg|Raw BJ P1 Final.jpg|Final BJP6.jpg BJP3.jpg|LQ, Full Paradise 2 HQ.jpg|HQ, Cropped Paradise UHQ.jpg|UHQ, Preview LanaDelRey_©NicoleNodland_00593lores.jpg BJ P2.jpg|Retouched BJP5.jpg NN BJ 9.png NN BJ 2.jpg * Camera – EOS 5D Mark II * Camera manufacturer – Canon Media use BJ_single.jpg| BJ_12-2.jpeg| BJ_itunes.jpg| BJ_12.jpg| Paradise_EP.jpg| BTDPE.jpg| Shoot #4 (March 4–5, 2012) Shoot #5 (September 2, 2012) for "Burning Desire" NN Burning Desire 6.jpg|Scan 72782462_197043841458479_3167464695230913949_n.jpg Nicole Nodland 15 12.jpg Nicole Nodland 15 11.jpg|Scan Nicole Nodland 15 13.jpg NN Burning Desire 1.jpg NN Burning Desire 2.jpg NN Burning Desire 3.jpg NN Burning Desire 5.jpg NN Burning Desire 4.jpg Nicole Nodland 15 14.jpg Nicole Nodland 15 1 Raw.jpg|Raw, Tagged Nicole Nodland 15 1.png|Final grrmx.jpg|UHQ Nicole Nodland 15 2.jpg|HQ, Unfiltered Nicole Nodland 15 3.jpg Nicole Nodland 15 4.jpg Nicole Nodland 15 10.jpg Nicole Nodland 15 5.jpg AAC430730.jpg|Raw, Tagged Nicole Nodland 15 8.jpg Nicole Nodland 15 9.jpg|Cropped Nicole Nodland 15 9-2.jpg|MQ jagldrburningdesireimage9130213.jpg|UHQ Nicole Nodland 15 6.jpg|Unfiltered jagldrburningdesireimage10130213.jpg|UHQ Nicole Nodland 15 7.jpg|Unfiltered Shoot #6 (September 26, 2012) for Jaguar * Shot in Paris, France, during Del Rey's Jaguar promotional appearance. JP-3.jpg jagldrburningdesireimage6130213.jpg JP-7.jpg|Unfiltered jagldrburningdesireimage2130213.jpg JP-8.jpg|Unfiltered JP-1.jpg JP-6.jpg JP-4.jpg JP 13.jpg JP 13-2.jpg JP 4.jpg JP-2.jpg jagldrburningdesireimage4130213.jpg JP-10.jpg|Unfiltered jagldrburningdesireimage3130213.jpg JP-9.jpg|Unfiltered JP-11.jpg JP 12.jpg Shoot #7 (January 18, 2013) for ''L'Officiel magazine NN 16 15.jpg|Full 02crop.jpg|Cropped 04nn.jpg|Full AAC390665.jpg|Unfiltered, Tagged 03444.jpg|Cropped NN 16 4.jpg NN 16 1.jpg NN 16 14.jpg Fb66ff53e4bbe5d4364798b13045d465.jpg|B&W NN 16 7.jpg NN 16 3.jpg NN 16 2.jpg NN 16 8.jpg NN 16 11.jpg NN 16 9.jpg NN 16 5.jpg NN 16 13.jpg NN 16 12.jpg NN 16 10.jpg *Stylist – Vanessa Bellugeon *Hair – Anna Cofone *Makeup – Pamela Cochrane *Photo assistants – River Jordan & Corey Seeholzer *Digital operator – Silas King *Retouching – Tapestry *Stylist assistant – Helena Tejedor *Consultant – Johnny Blueeyes *Special thanks - Almudena Tirado, Carmen Martinez, Luis Savedra, & Chelo Martinez #Top by Ralph Lauren #Dress and hat by Saint Laurent #Dress by Dolce & Gabbana #Dress by Rochas, bracelets by Manish Arora, ring, vintage #Dress by Gucci, necklace and ring by Montaigne Market #Shawl, vintage #Dress by Valentino, shawl, vintage #Dress by Roberto Cavalli, earrings by Shourouk #Top by Bottega Veneta, tiara by Vivienne Westwood, necklace by Y Eyes Behind the scenes File:Lana Del Rey as Rosalita for L'Officiel NN BTS 7 1.jpg Bv6e3SfCAAEW1Lm.jpg Media use Lofficiel.jpg| LO M 2.jpg LO M 3.jpg LO M 4.jpg LO M 5.jpg LO M 6.jpg LO M 7.jpg LO M 8.jpg LO M 9.jpg LO M 10.jpg Lofficiel Azerbaijan.jpg| L'Officiel_Lebanon.jpg| Lofficiel indonesia.jpg| L'Officiel_Morocco.jpg| External links *Official website *Instagram profile Category:Photographers Category:Born to Die photoshoots Category:Paradise photoshoots Category:People